A Dream
by MarandaWrites
Summary: Shortfic LucyTumnus. The only way lucy can see tumnus is in dreams.. I will use this for later long story I am writing. Please review so I can know wehter to go on with this or not. Even though I will either way. Fixed spelling.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except my lil plot.

A/N: Inspiration. I will do a longer story to spin off, but for now just a short fic. Once I do that fic, I will include most of this chapter and delete this so there is room for the real thing. So basically, this is a test story to see if you all like. If so, please leave comments and feel free to leave constructive crit. I know there might be some typos, but that is because It is nearly midnight while I am writing this. :-) I know this is short, but like I said...this is experimental.

_A Dream_

Oh, those beautiful, kind, angelic eyes. Lucy could not close her own eyes without seeing the ones she admired so much. Piercing and haunting, but romantic and mysterious.

_"Tumnus.."_

Many years out of the wardrobe had passed, leaving Lucy in her last teen years. She had missed Tumnus desperately, wanting very much to visit him. However, Professor Kirke told the four Pevensie children, namely Lucy, that Narnia would be hard to access any longer. And with years of school and other important events, the Pevensie children were too busy to look for their gorgeous land they still deeply longed for.

But Lucy hadn't forgotten about her best friend. She yearned for one more afternoon of tea. One more song, even though it put her to sleep, from the pan flute. One more gaze from those wickedly enchanting eyes.

No one knew that Lucy _could_ visit Tumnus...In her dreams. She knew it wasn't really visiting him, but it was the only way her mind could recall his handsome face and adorable smile. They would always be best friends, but lately dreams had been portraying a stronger emotion. Lucy was not scared of how she felt. She loved him, plain and simple. As clear as a cloudless, stormless day, loved him.

Falling asleep one night out of many, Lucy was taken into dreamland pretty quickly on account of the hard day of work she had. Her eyes immediately spotted Tumnus waiting outside of his house, tapping his fingers on the side of the door.

"_Mr. Tumnus.."_ Lucy calls, sounding a bit desperate to see her best friend.

He answers in a cheery voice, "Hello, lucy!"

She runs to him, already overwhelmed by the manly smell emanating from his body. Embracing her in a friendly hug, Tumnus is glad to see Lucy, and invites her in for tea and a chat.

Joyfully, Lucy affirms the invitation before walking into his humble home.

"You've changed the room?" Lucy wonders with excitement.

Tumnus clears a small table in the center of the room. He motions for lucy to sit and responds with, "Yes, just a tad. Would you like two lumps of sugar, as usual?"

"You should know me by now. Of course I would like two lumps of sugar!"

Lucy realizes she is in a dream as Tumnus sits next to her and takes her hand in his.

"Yes," He almost whispers, "I do know you."

Those eyes. Those delicious eyes.

Feeling insecure, Lucy takes her hand away, placing it on her lap with the other. She stares with intensity, wanting it all to be true.

He pushes closer, locking the gaze, holding the potent lust between them. Tension building, secrets wanting to be revealed. Tumnus doesn't want to speak. With one hand, he traces Lucy's lips with his forefinger, watching her eyes shut gently like falling leaves. His finger rests on her bottom lip and she kisses it slightly. Electric waves of pleasure run through Lucy's body, wanting to kiss more than a finger.

The heat from blushing washes over Lucy, even though this is unreal. Tumnus takes his finger away and leans over to Lucy, taking in the beautiful sight of her before tenderly pressing his lips onto hers. At first, there is no feeling, for it is imagination and wishful thinking. Within a few seconds, Lucy's lips adjust to the softness of Tumnus' wanting, and gives into the moment.

Open mouths move swiftly, dancing to the passion, drinking in the desire of skin on skin. Breathing deepens for both as Tumnus delicately sweeps his hand over Lucy's arm. Playfully, she bites his lower lip, which causes him to jump a little, but not enough to break the kiss.

Moments pass, turning into minutes and longer. Lucy never though she would be able to kiss for this long, but the strong attraction to her best friend made it possible. She would sit silently with him for hours, if she knew it were real. She wouldn't even mind not being able to talk to him or have him aknowledge her, as long as it was real. And Lucy knew this wasn't real.. This was just her mind's way of relieving her emotions.

"Mmmmph.." Lucy pushes away from Tumnus, wiping her mouth.

He stares contently at her, waiting for her to say or do something.

In an instant, the house shakes, causing Tumnus and Lucy to leave it. They are outside together, watching the house fall apart. It bursts into flames without any second to realize what's happening. In fact, the whole surrounding area is catching on fire. Lucy screams...

...Waking herself up.

"Oh how I miss you.." Lucy states to herself, "and wish that every dream didn't end with flames or stupid things, indicating it is not real, thus ending my happy feeling."

She glances at the clock.. Three in the morning. Her head spun from over excitement. How was she ever going to fall asleep with such an unrelaxed feeling?

At this time, she didn't care. As long as she dreampt of him.. Dreams were the only way she could see Tumnus, but if it was a dream that gave her sanity and capability of living without _really_ seeing him, then so be it.

"Now.." Lucy smiled as she lay her head back on her pillow, "where was I?"

_Fin_


End file.
